The consequences of orofacial trauma can be among the most permanent of oral conditions and diseases. Trauma (as a consequence of injuries to the face and mouth resulting from falls, sporting activities or abuse) and its prevention have recently received more attention in research. A portion of the 1991 NHIS contained questions about participation of children and youth in sports and their use of head and mouth protection. A manuscript of the findings has been accepted for publication.